


Talking Body

by captainorgazmo



Series: What Makes Us Human [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainorgazmo/pseuds/captainorgazmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wondered why Derek liked him. Derek don't care at all.</p>
<p>Scott being rather helpful but maybe not so helpful at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

One thing Stiles would never admit is that he actually has some sort of body issues.

“I mean, look at Derek! He’s the epitome of sexiness, look at those perfect muscles!”

“Stiles, calm down okay? I know that Derek is amazing, I had already got a taste of it.”

“Wait what?!”

“But you aren’t all that bad you know, even Danny say that you’ve got a really nice one.”

“Don’t ignore me, and since when Danny say that to anyone that isn’t Ethan?!”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe in the shower? Or the locker room when you change?”

“Oh......But still-“

Scott already cut him off before he could say anything, “Just don’t worry too much okay? I gotta go, Isaac is getting impatient, bye.”

And that’s the end of their conversation. Stiles still want to ask Scott what he mean by “got a taste of Derek”, though Stiles is positively sure that Scott mean that he and Derek had fucked at least once, and Stiles wondered which one of them is the top, as according to Isaac, Scott is a total beast in the matress, and somehow surprisingly (very) dominant one in that. Make Stiles wonder whether Scott is as controlled as he seemed to be.

“Umm, Stiles? Why did you look like you’re about to wet yourself imagining things?”

Stiles snapped out from his daze when his dad say that. He looked down and realized that yep, he had just got hard from imagining his own best friend fucking with his own boyfriend. Now that sounds really wrong.

“Err, is there anything, dad?”

“Nothing....”

Later that day, Derek comes.

“Oh, there you are sourwolf, I’m about to die from bore waiting you.”

Derek just rolled his eyes, “I would rather pity bore for trying to kill you.”

“But no, seriously, what took you so long?”

“Where should I start?” Derek deadpanned.

“Okay, I get it, you have a really bad day then.”

Derek huffed, “So.... What you wanna do?”

Stiles grinned, “Isn’t that obvious?”

Derek’s eyes flashed, “Well....”

The thing that happens afterward is censored due to the author’s lack of ability to write smut.

“Derek.”

Derek turned to the naked Stiles,”What?”

“What did you like about me?”

“What?”

“Do I need to repeat it?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “I don’t any reason to love you, besides, I don’t get the point of asking so.”

“But....”

Derek cut him off with a rough kiss, “Shh.... Believe me, you are perfect in every single way.”

“Now that’s flattering, round two?”

 

The next morning, Scott went into Stiles room to found Derek and Stiles sleeping together, with Stiles smiling contently in his sleep.

“Well, look like it’s all sorted out in the end.....”

Then his eyes fell upon Stiles.

“Wow, no wonder Derek want to fuck Stiles so bad.....Maybe I should try once in a while....”


End file.
